<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BokuAka by SimRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392989">BokuAka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed'>SimRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional name: <br/>Let down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka(hasbroheybro)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BokuAka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff and angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fukurodanis setter was feeling let down almost depressed during their match. So far they have won 1 set. They were playing the third one at the moment.</p><p>His sets weren't that perfect. He wasn't setting the way Bokuto could hit the best. He was getting more and more stressed.</p><p>"Time out!" Konoha yelled after the other team got another point.</p><p>"Hey Akaashi are you okay?"</p><p>"I don't know I want to set to Bokuto-san like normal. But it isn't working... I don't know why"</p><p>"It's okay. We can also set okay? You wanna sit out?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Yes you will sit out for a few minutes at least."</p><p>"Fine..."</p><p>"Fukurodani. Player switch. Akaashi Keiji Number 5. Switched out with Anahori Shūichi Number 10."</p><p>(Anahori Shūichi is a first years setter of Fukurodani)</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was feeling guilty. They lost. He was feeling like it was his fault. His fault because he wasn't playing good.</p><p>So he was the last one in the locker room. He told Bokuto to go home and he had some stuff to do. Bokuto knew that it was a lie. He knew that he was blaming himself for the team losing. So he waited outside. He waited 15 minutes. He wasn't planning on going in at first. But he quickly changed his mind when he hears some sobs from inside.</p><p>He was concerned. His black haired, normally emotionlessly setter was crying. And he was blaming himself. Bokuto knew that something was wrong with his second year setter on court. He wasn't that concentrated it looked like he just couldn't focus. He looked like he was disturbing himself with some thoughts. But definitely not good ones.</p><p>The sobbing got louder and Bokuto couldn't stop himself from going inside anymore.</p><p>So the third year captain knocked. The sobbing immediately died down and there was some noises like someone trying to hide something.</p><p>"Akaashi? Can I come in?"</p><p>"No... Yes... Maybe... I don't know..." Bokuto was kind of shocked his setter wasn't sure what he wanted. Akaashi always knew what he wanted. He also always knew what Bokuto wanted when he didn't know himself what he wanted.</p><p>"I'm coming in. Okay?" He got no 'yes' also no 'no'. So he went in.</p><p>He thought the sight of Akaashi wasn't the one he knew, it wasn't the Akaashi that he knew.</p><p>"So tell me what's wrong?" He asked walking closer and finally hugging Akaashi.</p><p>"I-It was my fault that we lost... I wasn't able to concentrate... I should have said something at the start of the second set... So Anahori could have switched with me. But I was selfish I wanted to stay and play... But because of my selfish self we lost..."</p><p>"Akaashi it wasn't your fault. It was mine too. I should have realized that you couldn't concentrate... So it wasn't your fault. But tell me what was disturbing you?"</p><p>"Somethings..."</p><p>"Akaashi I need you to tell me what" he said sitting down and pulling Akaashi onto his lap.</p><p>(Not with sexual thoughts. Comforting like you know?)</p><p>"I-My grandfather died... I thought I could disturb myself with Volleyball... But I just disturbed myself from thinking..."</p><p>"Akaashi why didn't you tell me? I would have comforted you. I would have helped you to disturb yourself"</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you or waist your time"</p><p>"You never bother me or waist my time. To be honest being with you is always the thing that gets my mind off of the fights at my house..."</p><p>"Bokuto-san. I'm sorry"</p><p>"It isn't your fault like I said it's also my fault for not noticing that you weren't feeling good. But you have to tell me when something is wrong. You know how hard you're to read."</p><p>"I will"</p><p>"Good good. "</p><p>He pulled Akaashi closer and began to run his fingers through the slightly curled, black hair. Akaashi seemed to relax more and more.</p><p>"I have to tell you something Bokuto-san"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I like you"</p><p>"Wait like in the 'I like you as a friend' way or 'I love you way'?" Bokuto was getting red. He hopped that it was the second one because he clearly had feelings for Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi tried to say something but nothing came out so he kissed him.</p><p>"So I guess it's the second one?"</p><p>"Well no shit Kōtarō" Bokuto was getting really flustered it was the first time that someone other than his family used his first name.</p><p>"Sorry sorry Keiji~"</p><p>"Oh shut up" Akaashi said kissing Bokuto again.</p><p>Since he wasn't good with expressing his feelings he poured all of them into the kiss.</p><p>Love, admiration and the best one is the need of being protected.</p><p>"So can I go to your house? My parents are both at home and I definitely don't want to go home to yelling.</p><p>"Sure. Mine are on a business trip again so no problem"</p><p>"Oh I forgot to ask you something. Will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yes." Akaashi hugged him tight and kissed his nose.</p><p>"I gotta take you on a date soon"</p><p>"Probably"</p><p>They walked home hand in hand. Joking around and all. Akaashi had to remind Bokuto to text his parents for like 3 times.</p><p>"Kōtarō. Text your parents!"</p><p>"Sorry sorry"</p><p>When they arrived at Akaashis house they took turns in the shower and ended up falling asleep in Akaashis bed under many blankets and cuddling.</p><p>----------Bonus scene----------------</p><p>Konoha who had a spare key to like all houses of his teammates went to check on Akaashi the next morning (Mom mode™).</p><p>When he saw the two of them cuddling he took a picture and send it into their group chat so everyone knew that Akaashi was fine. He also send it to Kenma and Kuroo (Best friend rights™)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>